While carts of various design suitable for all types of purposes have been heretofore proposed, there is a need for a hand-wheeled cart of relatively large capacity for carrying packages and other bulky but relatively lightweight materials. Such a cart must be light in weight, have only one or two wheels so that it can be maneuvered over uneven terrain including steps and curbs, yet be stable in its support while being loaded. It also should be capable of easily folding into a flat, easily storable condition when not in use. Known devices in common use, such as wheelbarrows, shopping carts, and hampers on rollers lack one or more of these desirable features.